


Hello!

by TheLordOfToast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfToast/pseuds/TheLordOfToast





	Hello!

Hello everyone! This is my account, TheLordOfToast! I will be submitting mainly a Percy Jackson fan fiction i write. It takes place after the titan war, however the heroes of Olympus events haven't happened, and all the main characters are gone. :( Sad day. 

But! Besides that, I am debating weither or not to put my book i am currently working on here. I'm afraid of theft, so I might just get it copywrited first, and then post it here. :) Remember kiddos, its not nice to steal things. I'll get the first chapter of my PJO fan fic; The rose with a nightlight, out pretty soon!


End file.
